Dragon
by The Funniest Alpha
Summary: humphrey runs away and kate gose to find him but she finds out something happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon

Humphrey and Kate were on a trip back from Colorado and stopped to sleep.

Kate instantly fell asleep and Humphrey walked off to take a leak.

"What is this?" Humphrey asked himself as he looked at a cave sealed with a dragon symbol on it.

Humphrey lifted his leg and leaked and walked up to the seal he stepped on a tile and is sunk down he looked at the door and saw the door open.

Humphrey walked on and saw a dragon above a small pond that was glowing "Good I'm thirsty" he said and took a few gulps and walked back to Kate and fell asleep.

Next week back at the pack…

Humphrey woke up and walked out of his den and he went and got some water at the river.

Hutch walked up to him and sat down "How it been?" he asked concerned.

Humphrey stopped drinking and burped up flames "No what's happing to me" he said and sat down next to him.

"Well at lest we still have each other a brother" Hutch said and stood up.

Humphrey stood up as Kate walked up to them "Hey Humphrey" she said and licked his cheek.

"Hey Kate" he said and hugged her.

"Humphrey why are you digging your claws into my back?" she said and backed away.

Humphrey looked at his claws and they were bigger than earlier.

Kate looked at him "Do you know that your teeth are digger"

Humphrey felt his teeth, they were much bigger "Kate I got to go" he said and ran to a mountain.

"What's with him?" Kate asked looking at Hutch.

"Um I don't know" he said and ran away.

Kate ran to were Humphrey went and about half way up she saw a large scaly tail go over the edge she was going up but she continued.

Kate got to the edge and looked around and saw a large cave she went in and saw two large blue eyes looking at her throw the darkness.

Kate gulped "Humphrey?" she said scared.

The figure walked out of the dark and it was a gray dragon and it roared at Kate.

Kate ran but was cut off when it ran in front of her. Kate closed her eyes and lied down and covered her head.

She heard its feet walking and wetness she opened her eyes and saw she was at the base of the mountain then she ran to her dad and told then what happened.

"Ok you and a group of alphas go back and check it out" he said and walked away.

Kate got two alphas and walked back up the mountain again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N if you can't figure it out yet Humphrey it the dragon and he makes dragon growling and noses.

Kate walked into the cave with the two alphas and they looked around and they didn't see it.

"Well Kate where is it" one of them said and yelped Kate and the other alpha turned and saw his gone.

"W-where'd he go" Kate said and looked around and heard another yelp and the other alpha gone.

"Wha" Kate was interrupted be its growling and it looked her in the eyes and she did the same.

It had blue eyes and looked as if it was trying to smile, Kate saw this "Who are you?" she asked.

It mumbled a growl and looked over to a pile of gray fur in a corner and Kate looked at it and back to him.

Kate looked into its eyes again "Humphrey?" she said and it nodded.

"Humphrey I'm so glad to see that you're ok" she said and Humphrey licked her with his new dragon tong.

Kate giggled a bit and she heard some more wolves coming in the cave.

Humphrey looked over to the entrance of the cave and growled "Hum" Kate was cut off as Garth and Lily came in and saw Humphrey and ran but Humphrey ran in front of them and blocked the entrance.

"Kate why are you not running!" Lily said running from Humphrey.

"Because he's Humphrey" Kate yelled and they kept running.

"Humphrey stop casing them" Kate said and Humphrey stopped and walked over to a corner of the cave and lad down.

"Kate I don't know if you know that Humphrey's a wolf not a dragon" Garth said walking over to her.

"Then explain this" Kate said and pointed to his pile of fur.

"Humphrey is it really you" Lily said and Humphrey nodded.

"Why did you two come up her anyway?" Kate asked.

"Well we were-" Lily put her paw in his mouth "Coming to find you" Lily finished.

"You two were going to mate" Kate said laughing.

Garth blushed "But I don't think you can mate with Humphrey" Lily said laughing.

Humphrey walked up behind Lily and exhaled throw his nose witch caused steam to come out and he set out a low growl, Lily turned around and saw Humphrey annoyed "Sorry"

Humphrey spit some fire and landed in front of Lily "What I said I was sorry" she said.

"When there must be some way you can talk" Kate said thinking.

Humphrey got a thinking look and looked at Kate Humphrey walked over to Kate and bit her ear.

"Ow Humphrey that hurt" Kate said rubbing her ear 'sorry Kate' she heard a voice in her head said and it sounded like Humphrey.

"Oh I get it now" Kate said "Humphrey bite their ears"

Lily and Garth backed away and Humphrey bit on Lily's ear lightly and harder on Garth's ear.

'so can you all hear me' "Yes" everyone said.

'so I think I may be able to find a way to change back if I go back to this pond I found' Humphrey said to everyone in their heads "Ok so where is it"

'Back in Colorado' he said 'I have wings too' he said and two wings appeared on his back.

'climb aboard' and everyone climbed on his back.

A/N I wonder what's to come over this.


End file.
